


Undercover Jealousy

by marvelwlw



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: Ellie goes undercover and when the guy the team has been after starts flirting with her you can't help but get jealous.





	Undercover Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters from NCIS.

You sat in the back of the bar with McGee as you two kept an eye on Ellie since she was undercover. The guy that the team was after was flirting with her and you couldn’t help but get jealous.

It only got worse when Torres came in and acted like he was Ellie’s boyfriend. It was part of the undercover part of the mission. But that didn’t change how jealous you felt.

When you saw Torres move his arm around your girlfriends waist your jaw clenched and you glared at him. McGee noticed this and he gently placed his hand over yours to get your attention.

“It’s okay (Y/N), they’re just undercover.” he whispered only for you two to hear.

“I know… but that doesn’t change anything…” You closed your eyes. 

You needed to step outside to get some air and try to calm down. McGee could tell. You two have been teammates and friends for years so he knew you pretty well. 

He gave you a kind and understanding smile. “You can go take a breather, I’ll be okay.”

“You sure?” You asked him and when he nodded you got up and went outside. 

As soon as you walked out of the bar you felt the cool air hit your face which immediately helped calm you down. While you were standing outside you wonder why Gibbs picked Torres instead of you, you and Ellie were dating after all.

But you respected Gibbs, he was like a father to you and you were like a daughter to him. You just wished you knew why he had picked Torres instead.

You were brought out of your thoughts when you heard the door to the bar open, you turned around and saw McGee and Torres walking out with the guy that the team has been after, he was in handcuffs. 

Ellie was right behind them and when she saw you she had a concerned look on her face, she could tell something was bothering you. She walked over to you, she placed a gentle hand on your arm. “Everything alright babe?”

“Yea, everything’s fine.” You gave her a small smile. You didn’t want her to worry about you. “We should catch up with them and head back.” You quickly kissed her temple before going to catch up with Torres and McGee.

**xxxxx**

When you got back the suspect was taken to the interrogation room. As you walked back to your desk Ellie was going to walk after you but Gibbs wanted her in the interrogation room with McGee. 

Gibbs stays back, he watched you as you try to busy yourself with paperwork. He walks over to you and stands in front of your desk. You don’t look up when you see someone walk into your view, you knew it was Gibbs.

“Why did you pick Torres instead of me?” You finally look up at him. “I could’ve done it just as well as him.”

He gives you a small smile. “It’s not that I didn’t think you could do it (Y/N), I have no doubt that you could. I know how you get when it comes to Ellie and I know you would’ve punched the guy in the face. Not that he wouldn’t deserve it.” He laughs lightly. 

You look down again. He was right, you would’ve punched the guy in the face. You knew how guys like him could be and you wouldn’t want Ellie to go through that, though you knew she could take care of herself.

You sighed. “You’re right Gibbs. I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” He gave you a smile as he placed a hand on your shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze before making his way to the interrogation room. 

Once he was gone guilt washed over you. The way you acted towards Ellie wasn’t you. You were still feeling jealous and that feeling got the best of you.

You didn’t hear Ellie walk over to your desk or her moving a chair over so she could sit next to you. She gently takes one of your hands in hers, she runs her thumb over your knuckles.

Looking up you see Ellie and she gives you a loving smile, you give her a smile as well but then it falls. “I’m sorry about how I acted towards you earlier.”

“It’s okay (Y/N), I promise. I could tell something was bothering you and you didn’t want to talk about it.” She placed a kiss on your cheek.

“Just seeing that guy flirting with you made me so jealous and then Torres came in and it just made me even more jealous…”

“You have no reason to be jealous baby, I love you and only you. There’s no one else I want to be with but you.” Ellie smiles, she leans in to give you a loving kiss.

“I love you too.” You say against her lips before kissing her again, you both smile into the kiss.


End file.
